Forum:Thoughts on personal reviews and fan theories in main pages?
This is something that annoy me a bit, but I want to talk about with you. Another Wiki I frequent, TVTropes, has a stance of "Wikis are information sites, not personal blogs", this means that every subjective piece such as an opinion or a personal review/bias are basically forbidden or restricted to specific areas (their forum, the Review pages) and never to be placed in pages which are supposed to be informative rather than looking like someone else's personal blog entry. What are your thoughts? --PumpkinKnight (talk) 20:43, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Hmm... I have mixed feelings about this one. While it can certainly enhance and add spice (no pun intended), I somewhat feel it would defeat the official purpose of documenting information. If we were to do such a thing, people would ask why can't they list their mods here? However, if done like this, I feel like we could do so. On other hand, the alternative is that we can link personal reviews, provided that they are on blogs or separate pages like on the Avatar wiki and listed in categories like this. For another alternative, we can simply turn on the comments section for our article, that'll solve the opinion part. Personally, now that I'm thinking about it, I'm leaning towards opening up the comments section. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 17:15, June 18, 2017 (UTC) I sure do agree with keeping the wiki opinion-free and unbiased, as the information on here (being encyclopedic content since it is on a wiki) should be represented fairly and proportionately. So, any content which is written like a blog or leans to one point of view should be rewritten to keep it neutral. The policy on Wikipedia about bias is very insightful, and contains some useful tips on how to maintain a neutral point of view. As for Metalkong's ideas, a separate category or section meant for blog-type information would be an okay place to add that sort of information, as it is not an official page on the wiki about an item in the Unreal universe. A comment section, as suggested by Metalkong as well, would be a good addition because it would allow feedback from users that could easily be read without having to navigate to a talk page - and it's a lot quicker, too. Just type in your message and hit send. I'd certainly be in support for enabling the comments feature on here. Amp'd (talk) 06:11, June 19, 2017 (UTC) : Great to know that we have an unanimous stance on bias as well! Then we shall make both this and "no third-party content please" official policies. We might need a general rules page, something like Unreal Wiki:The goals of the wiki or Unreal Wiki:NOTTODO or something like that. The game pages have bits of biases which I was unsure to leave out ("fans think", "fans like"...). I'll start cleaning these bits ASAP. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 13:15, June 19, 2017 (UTC)